It is well known that cold preservation of foods under vacuum has considerable advantages. It enables such foods to be kept in a refrigerator for a long period without degrading.
A refrigerating apparatus of the above mentioned type is described in FR-A-2 559 355. A disadvantage of such a construction for evacuating a compartment is the necessity of several valve members including a valve member disposed at the door used to close said compartment in an air-tight manner. Such valve members enable vacuum to be maintained within said compartment when desired, and to release the vacuum when access is required to the compartment to take foods out.